Una sonrisa puede cambiarlo todo
by SaraKagamine
Summary: No nos conocíamos de nada, pero gracias a una sonrisa todo cambio y me enamore profundamente de ti. Las sonrisas pueden cambiarlo todo incluso los sentimientos. LinkxZelda/Zelink


**_Holi! Pues por primera vez escribiré un fanfic Zelink! The Legend Of Zelda no me pertenece! Todo a su respectivos dueños!  
_**

* * *

Allí estaba él de nuevo, lamentándose de haber perdido otra oportunidad.

_-"Con esta ya van 25.."-_Pensó.

Y era cierto. A pesar de haber hecho esa aventura con el único propósito que era rescatarla, nunca había hablado antes con ella. Por lo menos se dedicaban unas sonrisas desde la lejanía, pero a parte de eso, nada mas.

Aun se acordaba de aquel día en el que conoció a la joven. El rey estaba esperando con los brazos abiertos al niño de tan solo 7 años que acababa de perder a su padre. Su madre había muerto cuando el nació y su padre era lo único que le quedaba. Su padre era uno de los caballeros mas fuertes que tenia todo el reino, y gracias a eso tenia una muy buena amistad con el rey de Hyrule. Cuando este murió al pequeño Hyliano no le quedaba nada, a si que el rey aceptó dejarlo estudiar y vivir en la academia de caballeros del reino. Ya que nunca le pudo decir al padre del chico lo mucho que le agradecía haber dedicado toda su vida a proteger Hyrule. El pobre niño debía de estar sufriendo. Se había despedido de su padre como cualquier otro día en el que el se iba en una misión a defender Hyrule, pero al día siguiente, se enteró de que su padre dedicó el ultimo minuto de su vida a proteger Hyrule. Claramente él se puso a llorar y tardo en asimilarlo. La persona a la que había seguido todo este tiempo ahora estaba muerta. El rey no iba a dejar al hijo de alguien que se esforzó mucho por su reino tirado en la calle. No no no, le dio algo como un hogar y le dijo al profesor de la academia de caballeros que se ocupara de él. Pero bueno, eso solo es el primer acontecimiento que llevó a su primer encuentro con la princesa. Gracias a que el padre de Link y el rey tenían una muy buena amistad, Link le podía pedir cualquier cosa al rey. Pues un día Link con 13 años iba con sus dos amigos Cocú y Gruyo al palacio a pedirle 20 rupias al rey. Querían esas 20 rupias para hacerle una fiesta sorpresa al profesor Owlan quien se había encargado de ellos 3. Al llegar al mencionado castillo se dieron cuenta que la joven princesa de 13 años de edad iba detrás de su tutora para su siguiente clase. Link se quedo mirando a la princesa y cuando esta se percató de ello, le sonrió. Link no pudo evitar sonrojarse pero para cuando iba a devolverle la sonrisa, esta ya se había ido.

-¿Quien era ella?..-Preguntó todavía sonrojado.

-Es la princesa.-Respondió Gruyo sonriendo.

-Es muy hermosa..-Respondió todavía embobado Link.

-Ya, pero todos los de la academia están enamorados de ella.-Añadió Cocú.

Bueno, esa fue la primera vez que la vio. Otra veces Link la miraba desde lejos ya que ella solía visitar con frecuencia la academia. Pero cada vez que sus miradas se encontraban, siempre se sonreían, sin saber siquiera el nombre del otro.

* * *

-"_Y con esta ya van 26.."-_Pensó la princesa mientras dejaba su corona encima de su cama.

Ella fue directo al balcón y recordó el día en el que Ganondorf la había secuestrado.

Ella estaba terminando de felicitar a los recién graduados de la academia de caballeros como era de costumbre desde que su padre había muerto. Ella fue a felicitar al último chico de la fila, pero quien diría que era el chico del que se había sentido atraída hace años atrás cuando lo vio por primera vez en el castillo con otros 2 chicos. Luego de que ella le felicitara empezaron a mantener una conversación sobre como sus padres eran muy buenos amigos y cuando habían terminado de conversar apareció Ganondorf y bueno, ya saben lo que sucedió luego. Pero esa fue la primera vez que hablo con el muchacho.

También recordó cuando Link la encontró en una celda del castillo de Ganondorf. Él tenía una cicatriz por todo su pecho, obviamente producida por la lucha contra Ganondorf. Él estaba sangrando y estaba muy golpeado, pero aun a si estaba sonriéndole a Zelda y le tendía la mano para ayudarla a levantarse, pero ella corrió a abrazarle dejándolo sin palabras y muy pero que muy feliz.

_-"Link..-_Pensó ella.-_Ojalá sintieses lo mismo que yo.."  
_

* * *

Ahora, mucho se preguntarán, ¿Qué esta sucediendo aquí? Pues justó después de que Link salvase Hyrule y rescatase a la princesa, Impa le pidió a Link que fuese el protector y guardaespaldas de la princesa. Link desde el principió aceptó. Ya que a si ahora el podía estar más tiempo al lado de la princesa, aunque solo fuese siendo su guardaespaldas. Al principió Link y Zelda se referían a cada uno con "usted" pero después de un tiempo que se hiciesen amigos empezaron con el "tú".

Había pasado un año exactamente desde que Link empezó a ser el guardaespaldas de Zelda. Siempre estaba con ella sin importar que. Nunca la dejaba sola y nunca se atrevería a hacerlo. Y numerosas veces cada uno había intentado declararse, pero, siempre sucedía algo en el peor momento. Link llevaba 25 veces intentando declararse y Zelda llevaba 26 veces, una más que Link.

Y a pesar de que el trabajo de guardaespaldas fuese duro, Link siempre estaba con ella, incluso en los momentos más difíciles de la princesa dedicándole una sonrisa y diciéndole que , lo que hacía que la joven solo se enamorase más de el.

A Link lo que más le encantaba de Zelda era su sonrisa y su forma de ser. A pesar de que todos le decían que hacer o como comportarse, ella nunca perdía esa sonrisa que lo enamoraba, pero a pesar de eso él sabía que la princesa solo sonreía en esas situaciones porque a si se lo habían enseñado. Ella en el interior lloraba o sufría, por eso él siempre le dedicaba una sonrisa especial solo para ella y ella le devolvía la sonrisa más especial que podía existir en el reino.

_Su sonrisa.  
_

Era su sonrisa. La sonrisa especial de Zelda únicamente para él. Y aunque ambos no sabían los sentimientos del otro, si sabían una cosa en común.

_"Las sonrisas pueden cambiar muchas cosas, incluso los sentimientos"  
_

Oh, si supiesen ellos toda la razón que tenían...

* * *

La mañana era normal y tranquila como cualquier otra. Link ya se había levantado e iba vestido con su "traje de héroe". En realidad era el traje que le daban a los graduados de la academia de caballeros. Podían escoger el color del traje, todos escogieron colores como azul o amarillo, pero Link había escogido el verde. No porque ese era su color favorito, si no porque sintió que debía escoger ese, como si fuese un presentimiento.

En fin, Link iba a tocar la puerta de la princesa para asegurarse de que ella estuviese bien. Cuando escucho el si de la princesa se quedó tranquilo esperando al lado de la puerta hasta que la princesa saliese para ir a desayunar.

A los 5 minutos Zelda salió con un vestido color lila, su pelo recogido en trenzas y su corona en la cabeza, eso no podría faltar nunca.

_-"Por Din.. Que hermosa se ve Zelda.. ¡Espera un minuto! ¡Ella esta hermosa con cualquier cosa que se ponga! La amo mucho.. Ojalá algún día pueda decirle mis sentimientos hacía ella.."-_Pensó el joven guerrero.

_-"Por Nayru.. Link se ve guapísimo con su traje de héroe.. Y su cabello tan desordenado.. Ah.. Le hace ver tan sexy... Ojalá ya pueda decirle lo mucho que le amo..."-_Pensó también Zelda.

Cuándo por fin llegaron al comedor, el desayuno de Zelda ya estaba servido en la mesa.

-Vaya.-Dijo Link.-Al parecer volvimos a retrasarnos.. Lo siento Zelda

-No, lo siento yo.-Respondió Zelda.-La verdad es que debo de levantarme un poco más temprano. Jeje...

-Bueno, da igual, mejor desayuna antes de que Impa venga hecha una furia

-Esta bien.

Zelda se fijó un momento en su desayuno. Y notó que habían unos pockys en el.

-Oye Link..-Dijo Zelda tratando de llamar la atención del joven guerrero.

-¿Que ocurre Zelda?-Preguntó

-¿Sabes jugar al juego del Pocky?-Preguntó la princesa.

-Uhm.. Si..-Respondió nervioso Link.

-Esta bien.-Zelda cogió un pocky y puso un extremo en su boca.-Ya que sabes como es, no tengo que explicártelo.

Link estaba muy, pero que muy nervioso. Pero una oportunidad era una oportunidad y no la podía malgastar. A si que mordió el otro extremo del pocky y poco a poco se iban acercando al otro mordiendo los pockys con la cara roja como un tomate y con el corazón a mil hasta que.. El pocky se rompió y perdieron su oportunidad.

-_"¡Diablos!.."-_Pensó Zelda que había planeado el juego para poder besar a Link.

_-"Estuve tan cerca de poder sentir sus dulces labios..-_Pensó Link recordando como estaban de cerca.-_Pero a pesar de eso.. Ella sigue siendo la princesa y no puedo tener ninguna relación con ella.. Yo solo soy un aldeano que salvó Hyrule y a la princesa.. No puedo tener nada con ella.. Aparte por lo que he escuchado en el castillo ella lleva un tiempo comprometida con el príncipe Shad.. Él es un príncipe.. Es mucho mejor persona para ella que yo.."_

Zelda notó que Link estaba cabizbajo y que estaba triste. A ella no le gustaba verlo triste a si que le llamo la atención y le dedico "su sonrisa". Link sonrió de una manera dulce que solo podía hacerlo con Zelda.

Impa se acercó a los 2 jóvenes. Tenía que hablar con Zelda sobre alguien que iba a venir a visitar el castillo durante una semana y también quería hablar con ella sobre un baile que iba a haber. Al parecer a Zelda no le gustaba la idea de tener que hablar de eso en estos momentos, pero Impa la dejo entrar en razón y ambas caminaron a los aposentos de la princesa, claramente el joven guerrero las seguía a ambas.

En la habitación de Zelda, Impa empezó a hablar sobre el baile y Link pudo entender que iba a ser su baile de compromiso. También se enteró de que el príncipe Shad era la persona que vendría de visita, osea que vendría el prometido de Zelda. Tan solo con escuchar esas 2 cosas Link puso una cara de asco tremenda, claro que la puso sin que Zelda o Impa se enterasen porque si no ellas pensarían que el pobre estaba loco. Pero de una forma si estaba loco, pero loco por Zelda.

La Sheikah terminó de arreglar los asuntos con Zelda y se retiró, no sin antes observar detenidamente a Link como lo solía hacer siempre. Link ya se había acostumbrado. Había llegado a la conclusión de que las Sheikas no eran normales. Que nadie en Hyrule era normal, y menos él.

Cuando Impa salió de la habitación Zelda dispuso a poner una cara de asco, tirarse en su cama, coger un cojín, ponérselo en la cara y gritar lo mas fuerte que podía. Bueno, no tanto pero si un poquito fuerte.

Link preocupado se sentó al lado de Zelda y le quitó el cojín de la cara. Zelda se lo quería quitar pero él no le dejó.

-Zelda, ¿Qué ocurre?-Preguntó Link sonriéndole dulcemente como le sonreía siempre a ella.

-Odio los bailes.-Contestó ella secamente.

-Eso ya lo se.-Afirmó él.-¿Pero por que te has puesto a gritar?

-¡Es que vendrá el príncipe Shad! ¡Y yo no quiero casarme con el! ¡Yo quiero casarme con la persona de la que llevo enamorada años!

-¿Y quien es esa persona?-Preguntó Link arqueando la ceja un poco.

-No puedo decírtelo.. Lo siento mucho Link..

-No te preocupes.-Le dijo a ella con una sonrisa en el rostro.-Sera mejor que vayamos a tu clases de equitación y para tu sorpresa, yo seré tu profesor.

-¡¿Que?!-Preguntó gritando la princesa.

-A si es.-Respondió Link.-Y sera mejor que dejes de gritar tanto o tu profesora de etiqueta se quejará. Te espero en el pasillo para que puedas cambiarte, tienes media hora.-Link salió de la habitación, dejando a una Zelda muy boquiabierta.

* * *

Media hora después como había dicho Link, Zelda salió con un hermoso traje de equitación. Su traje consistía de unas botas negras que le quedaban perfectamente, de unos pantalones negros que se le ajustaban al cuerpo y que dejaban ver las caderas de las princesas y una chaqueta color lila que tenía bordada la Trifuerza.

Link se quedo boquiabierto y muy sonrojado. ¡El traje le quedaba perfecto a Zelda! Por Farore, ese príncipito iba a casarse con toda una Diosa, literalmente.

-Y bien.. ¿Como me queda el traje, Link?-Preguntó Zelda en un tono muy coqueto para que Link se fijase en ella.

-Te queda genial Zelda..-Dijo todavía sonrojado.

Zelda sonrió y bajo hasta donde estaban los corrales. Link sacó a Epona, su yegua, y a otro caballo que supuso que era el de Zelda.

-¿Esta seguro de que ese es mi caballo?-Preguntó Zelda.

-Si.-Respondió seguro Link.

Zelda le hizo caso a Link y se subió en ese caballo, pero este no era el caballo de Zelda. Si no un caballo salvaje que habían comprado hace poco y todavía no lo habían conseguido domar. El caballo se salió de control y fue corriendo en dirección al lago Hylia. Link tenía que ir detrás de Zelda porque era su deber como guardaespaldas, protegerla. Eso y que si no iba a por ella Impa lo iba a matar. A si que se subió en Epona y siguió el rastro de las pisadas del caballo de Zelda.

Mientras tanto con Zelda, el caballo había frenado repentinamente, haciendo que Zelda saliese disparada y cayese justo en el lago Hylia. Se mojó toda la ropa claramente y tenía mucho frío. No sabía cual era el camino que debía de coger para volver al castillo. A si que espero sentada debajo de un árbol a que Link llegase a por ella. Lo cual no espero demasiado porque allí estaba su caballero que había ido a buscarla.

-¡Zelda!-Gritó Link entusiasmado al ver a Zelda bien.

-¡Link!-Gritó Zelda de la misma manera. Pero esta notó que su caballo le daría una patada al guerrero haciendo que este cayese al agua.-¡Link cuidado!

Pero ya era tarde lo cual hizo que el caballo empujase a Link y este se cayese al lago Hylia también.

Zelda empezó a reírse un poco y se acerco para ayudar a Link, hasta le tendió la mano. Pero Link por acto de venganza a que ella se riese la jaló del brazo haciendo que ella cayese al agua, de nuevo.

-Venganza, dulce, dulce, venganza mi querida princesa Zelda.-Dejo mientras luego empezó a tirarle agua a Zelda.

-¡Oye!-Dijo Zelda mientras empezaba a tirarle agua a Link también.

Y a si empezó una cómica pelea para ver quien tiraba primero a quien, pero quedaron en empate porque ambos cayeron al mismo tiempo. Link y Zelda empezaron a reír y luego salieron del lago.

-Zelda estas toda mojada, sera mejor que te quites la ropa.

-¿Y con que me tapo listo?

Link sacó de su alforja de aventurero una manta y se la dio a Zelda, Link se dio la vuelta y Zelda se quitó la ropa. Pero Link podía ver por el agua a Zelda quitándose la ropa.

-_"Por Farore.. Que Diosa.."-_Pensó Link mientras miraba a Zelda.

-Ya esta.-Dijo ella.

Link se quitó la camisa y la puso donde estaba la ropa de Zelda, después se sentó al lado de Zelda debajo de un árbol.

-Link.. Te nesecitó..-Dijo ella en un susurro.

-¿Que?-Dijo Link sin creer lo que había escuchado.

-¡Te nesecito Link!-Dijo Zelda antes de ponerse a llorar.

Link acarició con dulzura la mejilla de Zelda. Esta solo se sonrojó. Link besó con dulzura a Zelda y ella correspondió el beso demasiado feliz.

Se tuvieron que separar unos minutos a causa de la falta de aire. Link miró a Zelda directamente a los ojos y ella igual lo hizo.

-Te quiero Zelda...

-Yo también te quiero Link.-Respondió ella hasta que el joven guerrero volvió a besarla.

No es por nada, pero iban a tardar un muy buen rato en llegar al castillo.

* * *

Ese día el príncipe Shad llego al castillo de Hyrule. Zelda como siempre tenía que ir a recibirlo y Link tenía que acompañar a Zelda por ser su guardaespaldas. Impa siempre acompañaba a Zelda en estas cosas ya que era para no dejarla sola. Zelda acompañó a Shad hasta su habitación y luego se fue a la suya con Link.

-Gritaría de no ser que hay visitas...

-Empiezo a pensar que no debimos de haber hecho ayer...

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Por que dices eso?!

-¡No es lo que piensas Zelda! ¡Claro que te amo! Lo que pasa es que.. Tu estas comprometida y no creo que debíamos de habernos acostado..

-Aunque no lo creas.. A mi si me gustó lo que hicimos ayer...-Dijo Zelda mirando a otro lado sonrojada.

-¿Enserio te gustó?...

-Si.. Lo hicistes con demasiado cariño y cuidado.-Zelda suspiró.-Te amo mucho Link y no quiero estar con otra persona..

Link estaba feliz de haber escuchado eso, a si que se acerco a Zelda, le dedicó una dulce sonrisa y le dio un beso en la frente.

-Yo también te amo mucho Zelda...

* * *

-¡Princesa! ¡Tiene que tener la cabeza recta!

-Pero es que es difícil...-Respondió Zelda mientras se le caían todos los libros.

-Agh.. Parece que no tiene solución. Practiquemos el baile que tendrá que bailar con el príncipe Shad-Dijo la maestra mientras miraba a Link fijamente.

-Esto.. ¿Por que me esta mirando..?

-Princesa, el joven Link practicará con usted el baile.

Link y Zelda se sonrojaron cuando la maestra dijo eso.

-Pero.. Yo no se bailar..-Dijo Link

-Oh, no se preocupe joven Link. Solo tiene que seguir los pasos al ritmo de la canción.

La maestra de etiqueta los acomodó un poco. Puso las manos de Link en la espalda de la princesa y puso las de esta en el cuello del joven guerrero. Link y Zelda por su parte estaban sonrojadísimos. Nunca antes habían bailado juntos aunque muchas veces habían soñado con eso. La maestra le pidió a los músicos que empezaran a tocar, ella tuvo que irse a arreglar un asunto por lo cual no pudo ver a la joven princesa y al guerrero bailar.

Zelda le dedicó a Link "su sonrisa", y este le dedicó a ella una tierna sonrisa llena de amor.

Los músicos murmuraban cosas entre si, ya que al parecer la princesa engañaba a su "futuro esposo" con su guardaespaldas. Y como ya sabemos todos, estos se lo cuentan a las sirvientas, las sirvientas se lo cuentan a las sirvientas de otros castillos, estas sirvientas se lo cuentan a su superiores, los superiores lo cuentan a la reina y esta reina se lo cuenta a otras. A si corren los rumores en la realeza.

Pero a pesar de eso, Link y Zelda seguían bailando y estaban en su momento romántico. Link pensaba en declararse a Zelda delante de todos los de la realeza aunque le encarcelasen o te tachasen de loco, y Zelda pensaba en que hacer para no tener que casarse con Shad. Pero por un momento dejaron de pensar en todo esos para sellar sus labios en un dulce y tierno beso.

* * *

Link fue a contarle a sus amigos Cocú y Gruyo acerca de su relación con Zelda. Estos al principio no se lo creyeron pero luego recordaron que este es el héroe del tiempo y de Hyrule y que el fue quien salvó a la princesa de las malignas garras de Ganondorf y que ahora el era el guardaespaldas de la princesa, a si que no tuvieron más opción que creerle.

Aunque él solo fue a hablar con ellos porque necesitaba consejo. No era la mejor opción pedirle conejo a ellos 2, pero eran sus mejores amigos. Eso y que también su profesor había muerto tratando de salvar a la princesa de Ganondorf y que el rey había muerto hace unos pocos años.

-¿Dices que la princesa esta comprometida pero aun a si te has acostado con ella y no sabes si declararte o solo ser su amante?-Preguntó Gruyo para saber si se había enterado del asunto.

Link solo asintió.

-¡Esta claro Link!-Dijo Cocú.-¡Se solo su amante!

-Pero es que yo la amo..-Dijo Link en tono triste.

-Link, no le hagas caso a Cocú.-Dijo Gruyo mirando enfadado a Cocú.-Creo que lo mejor sera que te le declares a la princesa en el baile.

-¿Tu crees?-Dijo Link

-¡Claro!-Añadió Cocú.-No importa si te tachan de loco o te quieran encarcelar. Es mejor haberte declarado a la chica que quieres antes de verla casada con otra persona.

Link sonrió y corrió de vuelta al castillo para vestirse antes de que empezase el baile de compromiso.

* * *

Link estaba un poco impaciente. Estaba decidido a declarase a Zelda, pero claro, ella tenía que llegar primero y aun no bajaba por las escaleras. Impa le había dicho a Link que esperase a Zelda abajo, y el obedeció porque no era bueno ver a la Sheikah enfadada.

No pasaron muchos minutos hasta que Zelda apareciese por las escaleras. Ella llevaba un vestido color lila con dorado y en la parte delantera el emblema de Hyrule y la Trifuerza bordados. Todo el mundo quedó mirando a Zelda, ella se veía completamente hermosa, pero se veía aun mas hermosa para los ojos de Link.

Zelda dedicó una sonrisa a todos los presentes y bajó las escaleras. Link se acercó a ella y ella pudo notar que Link se veía guapísimo. Él llevaba su traje de héroe como siempre, pero esta vez llevaba la bufanda de Hyrule que solo usaban los reyes y los príncipes de Hyrule. Link tenía esa bufanda porque el rey se la regaló cuando el acababa de perder a su padre.

-Te ves hermosa..-Dijo Link sonrojado.

-Y tu muy guapo..-Dijo Zelda sonrojada mientras le dedicaba a Link "su sonrisa".

Shad estaba al lado de un grupo de reinas que estaban chismeando sobre la tierna escena de la princesa con su guardaespaldas. Shad solo estaba leyendo un libro relacionado con los Zoras.

-¿Quien es ese?-Preguntó una de las reinas presentes.

-Es el guardaespaldas de la princesa.-Respondió otra.

-Saben, dicen que la princesa tiene una aventura con su guardaespaldas.-Añadió otra.

-Pero ella estaba comprometida, ¿no?.-Preguntó otra.

-Si. Pobre príncipe Shad. Él no sabe nada.-Dijo otra de las reinas presentas.

-¿Os imagináis como debe de sentirse cuando se entere de que su futura esposa lo esta engañando con su guardaespaldas?-Preguntó la última del grupo.

Todas las reinas empezaron a reír mientras miraban a la princesa y al joven guerrero. El príncipe Shad solo arqueó la ceja mientras miraba a Zelda y a Link también.

Pasó un rato y todas las parejas estaban bailando. A si que Link aprovechó el momento bailar con Zelda como lo habían hecho en sus clases de etiqueta.

-¿Me concede este baile, princesa?-Dijo Link con una dulce sonrisa.

-Por supuesto.-Dijo Zelda mientras ponía los brazos como le había enseñado su maestra.

Link y Zelda estaban bailando. Y a pesar de que Link no era muy buen bailarín, estaba bailando de maravilla, pero solo se estaba dejando llevar por la música ya que estaba perdido en la dulce sonrisa de Zelda.

-Oye Link.

-Dime, Zelda.

-Bailas genial.-Dijo Zelda mientras le sonreía a Link.

-Pero no más que tu.-Dijo Link mientras aun le sonreía a su princesa.

Link y Zelda siguieron bailando y no se dieron cuenta de que Shad los quedaba viendo. Él estaba pensando que sería mejor no casarse con la princesa ya que ella estaba enamorada de su guardaespaldas.

-Oye Zelda.

-Dime, Link.

Link se acercó al oído de Zelda y le susurró.

-Zelda, ¿te casarías conmigo?

Zelda sin creer lo que habían escuchado sus puntiagudas orejas se separó un poquito, no tanto, y vio a Link a los ojos. Link por su parte saco un anillo de plata donde adentro estaba escrito. _"No pude evitar enamorarme de tu sonrisa. Te amo. Link."_

Zelda se llevo ambas manos a la boca y con una sonrisa dijo "Si..". Link se puso tan contentó. Zelda pudo notar a Shad dirigiéndose a su habitación por lo que se acordó que por el momento ella seguía comprometida con él y debía de hablar con él.

-¿A donde vas?-Preguntó Link mientras veía que ella seguía a Shad.

-¡Tengo que hablar con Shad para cancelar el compromiso!-Dijo ella mientras desaparecía por las escaleras.

* * *

Shad estaba recogiendo sus cosas. Había decidido a cancelar el compromiso que su padre y el rey de Hyrule habían decidido hace tiempo.

-¡Príncipe Shad!-Gritó Zelda mientras entraba a la habitación del muchacho.

-Ah, hola princesa.-Respondió él terminando de empacar.

-Sobre lo del compromiso..

-No hay nada que decir.-Dijo él.-Se ve que usted esta muy enamorada del joven Link, y no soy persona para impedir su romance con él.

-¿Pero y el compromiso que decidieron nuestros padres?

-Como bien acaba de decir, lo decidieron nuestros padres, y ya que ellos estan muertos nosotros podemos decidir si queremos o no.-Dijo el con una sonrisa.-Princesa, yo no quiero casarme con usted. No creo ser buen gobernante para este reino y supongo que el joven guerrero sera mejor rey que yo, aparte, mi corazón le pertenece a otra persona.

-Entonces.. ¿Sin rencores?-Preguntó Zelda.

-Sin rencores.-Afirmó el muchacho.

Zelda bajó al salón del baile y cogió a Link de la mano.

-¡Atención por favor!-Dijo ellas mientras todos los de la realeza la quedaban viendo.-Me gustaría informar que no me casare con el príncipe Shad. Él y yo hemos decidido anular el compromiso. Pero, me voy a casar con la persona que me salvó a mi y a estas tierras, Link.-Terminó de decir mientras le dedicaba una dulce sonrisa a Link.

* * *

Pasaron unas horas y el baile ya había acabado. Link y Zelda estaban en la habitación de la princesa. Se estaban besando y diciéndose lo mucho que se amaban. Una cosa llevo a la otra y Link termino encima de Zelda. Claramente sabemos lo que sucedió después, pero me limitare a no contarlo y acabar esta historia en este punto.

_Fin.  
_


End file.
